Shinattychan Hell
by White Peony Tea
Summary: Un hombre que lo ha hecho todo. Sometido a las más grandes penurias, ahora le toca enfrentar el desafío más peligroso de su vida: hacer de celestino para un ruso violento, mal de la cabeza y enamorado. Crack. RoChu.


**Shinatty-chan Hell**

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notas: **One-shot. RoChu. Crack. El título viene de una página en Internet dedicada a todos los horrores que han salido de la industria de Hello Kitty. Un must-see para los que quieran un momento creepy.

Mao Tenn, varón, 47 años de edad, estaba una mañana cumpliendo con su deber en la tienda de Shinatty-chan en uno de los centros comerciales más famosos y concurridos de Pekín, vestido con su ropa de viernes casual y su famoso disfraz, que consistía en una cabeza gigante del gato símbolo de la tienda. Se ocupaba indicando los precios a los compradores y tentando a las niñas pequeñas (y algunos hombres mayores) con los nuevos productos del mundo Shinatty-chan; joyería, vestuario, videos de ejercicios (protagonizados por el mismo Mao Tenn), y hasta una línea de jamones que estaban distribuyendo a los mercados. Era un día a todas luces normal.

Hasta que recibió un golpe en la nuca y perdió el sentido.

Mao Tenn despertó horas (o podían ser días, semanas) más tarde. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y tardó un rato en percatarse de que estaba sentado sobre una silla. Todavía tenía la cabeza de Shinatty-chan puesta, pero alguien le había cubierto los ojos del disfraz con una tela negra, de modo que no podía ver en dónde se encontraba. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo se había entumecido por completo, y para colmo, sus muñecas estaban atadas detrás del respaldo de la silla con una gruesa cadena. No tenía la más remota idea de dónde estaba. Solo sabía que era un lugar frío, y el silencio era tan absoluto que empezaba a aterrarle. Había un aroma muy fuerte, que Mao apenas podía percibir y que le resultaba imposible identificar. Tenía la leve impresión de que se trataba de alguna bebida, en realidad no sabía.

Entonces, una idea cruzó por su mente y la contempló con horror, puso los ojos en blanco y quedó boquiabierto ante su revelación… _estaba muerto_. O a punto de morir, daba lo mismo, de todas formas sus días habían acabado. ¡Él, que había llevado una vida ejemplar, próspera, que había colmado su juventud de éxitos y pasiones, que había formado una familia! ¡Su querida Mei Fa quedaría viuda, estará destrozada… sus retoños perderían a su padre, a su héroe… a su superman! ¡Terminar así, era impensable…! Oh, no engañaba a nadie.

En realidad, había desperdiciado los mejores años de su vida echado sobre el sillón de sus padres mirando telenovelas baratas por televisión abierta. El único trabajo al que se dedicaba era aumentar su obesa panza cada día con fritangas hasta que su padre lo echó de casa y no le quedó otra que conseguirse cualquier trabajo. Primero, fue mesero de un pequeño café, pero lo echaron por sus constantes ausencias (y cuando sí se presentaba, pasaba más tiempo comiendo en la cocina que atendiendo a los comensales). Luego fue asistente de peluquero, pero su absoluta falta de modales y su disposición a disparar comentarios ácidos a las viejas que iban al salón con la esperanza de verse como veinteañeras lo mandaron de vuelta al mundo de los desempleados.

Fue de trabajo en trabajo, faltándole el respeto a los jefes, o a los clientes, o a sus compañeros, cuando le cayó una oportunidad del cielo. Literalmente, y el chichón le dolió por varias semanas. Levantó el objeto para examinarlo (el dueño no parecía estar en ninguna parte). Era una cajita rosada de metal con un horroroso diseño de un gato… o eso parecía. Abrió la caja y, no para su sorpresa, vio que contenía un set de maquillaje barato como los que usan las niñas pequeñas. Todas las botellitas y contenedores tenían una etiqueta con la imagen del feo gato que salía en la caja, y unas letras rosadas que leían "_Shinatty-chan!"._

La dueña, una mujer muy atractiva, llegó corriendo hacia donde estaba, y entonces Mao pudo darse cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de un hombre. Le arrebató la caja de sus manos y, luego de examinarla, sonrió como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro. Hizo señas a dos personas vestidas de traje que estaban en una esquina para que se acercaran. Los hombres iban caminando hacia ellos pero se detuvieron a medio camino, observando fijamente a Mao. Él les devolvió la mirada, confuso. Los vendedores hablaron algo entre sí, dirigiendo miradas furtivas a Mao y finalmente, uno de ellos exclamó: _"¡Oye tú, estás perfecto para trabajar en nuestra empresa! ¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es verte como un imbécil!" _

Y así empezó su próspera carrera como rostro de la gran industria Shinatty-chan. Una increíble carrera que, al parecer, terminaría trágicamente. Al menos moriría con honor, cumpliendo su deber…

Entonces, algo lo golpeó en un brazo, y siguió golpeándolo varias veces. Era un objeto delgado, pesado y frío… parecía un bastón. O una cañería. La persona que lo estaba golpeando parecía disfrutarlo, puesto que tardó casi medio minuto en hablar.

- ¡Oh, no! Yo no quería que se muriera… ya no queda espacio para otro cuerpo.

¿O sea que no lo iban a matar? ¿La Fortuna le estaba dando una oportunidad? ¿O ya estaba muerto…?

Mao no podía ver quien le había hablado, pero por lo que escuchaba, la persona estaba bastante cerca. Tenía una voz dulce, infantil, y hablaba casi a susurros. Parecía estar sonriendo, pero tenía cierta inflexión en su voz que advertía que con ese hombre era mejor andar con cuidado. Su acento era bastante extranjero. Mao tuvo la leve impresión de que el extraño aroma venía de ese hombre.

- No, estoy muy vivo… ¡y ya deja de azotarme con ese pedazo de basura! ¿Quién eres, subnormal? -le costaba hablar, pero se esforzó para sonar intimidante. Al final el extraño cesó su tortura.

- ¡Oh, está vivo! Pero debe tener hambre… debería cuidar su boquita, usted trabaja con niños pequeños, ¿no? Pryvet. Me llamo… -el extranjero hizo una pausa, como si estuviera saboreando el suspenso- …Iván Braginski, ¿da?

Nadie se tragaría algo así.

- ¿Y quién puede ir por el mundo con ese nombre tan idiota? ¡Dime tu verdadero nombre!

- Um… nop. Si se lo digo, pasarán cosas bien feas…

Mao tuvo que conformarse. Debía actuar con cautela. ¿Pero qué diablos querría esa persona de él, un solterón bordeando los cincuenta cuyo sueldo venía de disfrazarse de idiota y con todo eso, caminar con orgullo?

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

- ¿Hm? -preguntó el otro hombre, como si no supiera de qué le estaban hablando. - Oh… ¡es que es más divertido así! Pareciera que estamos en una película, ¿da?

¿Pero qué quería ese bufón?

- No, es una estupidez. ¡Y me arden las muñecas, demonios!

- Quizás no debiera tratar de escaparse, así no le dolerán sus manos y estará más contento. Oh… ¿no se le ofrece un poquito de vodka? Le hará bien a su alma… -El primer impulso de Mao fue aceptar. ¡El alcohol le vendría de maravilla! Pero se reprimió. En esos momentos lo que realmente necesitaba era pensar con la mente clara. Negó con la cabeza, no sin un poquito de pena, a lo que el otro respondió con un puchero.

El hombre se le acercó mucho más para hablarle. Se había puesto serio –Quisiera que usted me ayude con un poquito de información. Usted tiene información valiosa sobre un hombre que me… interesa _profundamente. _¿Conoce a Xiao Yao?

- ¿De quién diablos hablas?

- ¡Oh, disculpe! Digo, Yao Wang…

- ¡Yao Wang! -por supuesto que Mao lo conocía, era el dueño de esa cajita metálica que le cambió la vida. Él mismo se colaba a casa de Wang cada vez que su refrigerador amanecía vacío. Era el tipo que… por ponerlo así, representaba a China. No como en un concurso de belleza (aunque no le iría mal, pensaba) pero… Mao no sabía cómo explicárselo. Tenía una enorme colección de toda la merchandising de Shinatty-chan, y jamás se perdía alguna oportunidad para expandirla. - ¡Claro que lo conozco, es ese pobre diablo que se gasta todo el sueldo en Shinatty-chan! Qué hombre tan idiota…

Mao recibió un nuevo golpe de la cañería.

- ¡Oh, sí! Lo conoce bastante bien. –dijo el extranjero con voz sonriente.- ¡Es tan simpático! Y lleva un panda muy mono a todas partes. Primero pensábamos que era un peluche, pero resulta que no…

- No, yo pensaba lo mismo. ¡Es un tipo un poco raro, pero amistoso! -supuso que no le jugaría en contra entablar conversación.

- Lo es… bueno, si le hablo con toda sinceridad… lo que pasa es que Yao Wang me…

En ese momento hubo un ruido, como si alguien hubiera abierto una puerta. Una nueva voz sonó, no muy lejos de la posición de Mao.

- ¿R-Rusia-san? ¿Pero qué… p-puedo preguntarle qué hace en mi sótano? ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

- ¡Pryvet! -Braginski (¿_Rusiasán_?) parecía no haberse molestado en lo absoluto.- Estoy con un amigo y tenemos algo que conversar. ¡Ven a conocerlo!

El otro hombre se acercó, y contuvo el aliento.

- ¿Pero por qué? … Oh, s-summimasen. Soy Ja…

El ruso tosió.

- Ah… mi nombre es, um, Honda Kiku. Usted debe ser Shinatty-chan, ¿no es así?

- Yo te conozco… -algo apareció en la mente de Mao- ¡sé que he escuchado tu voz en alguna parte!

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Iván cuchicheaba algo con Kiku, pero Mao no logró captar ni una palabra.

- ¡Eso es imposible, señor! –al fin dijo Iván, alegremente. -Usted no conoce a Kiku ni me conoce a mí, ¡usted no conoce a nadie aquí! ¿da?

- Esto es demasiado extraño… ¿por qué no quieren dar la cara, miserables?

- Oh, bueno, señor Shinatty-chan… -dijo Iván, dando pequeñas palmaditas a la cabeza del disfraz. – Creo que ya es hora de que _usted _dé la cara, ¡para que los niños lo conozcan!

- ¿¡QUÉ! –Mao exclamó. Podían chantajearlo con cualquier otra cosa, si de todas maneras todo lo que poseía era un departamento estrecho, una cama dura como piedra y un refrigerador vacío. ¡Pero eso… eso era impensable!- ¡No, jamás! ¡Destruirás las ilusiones de todos los niños del mundo si muestras mi fea cara!

- Hagamos un trato, entonces. Usted me da información sobre Yao Wang, y yo lo dejo libre donde lo encontré. Ah, por supuesto, usted olvidará todo lo que acaba de vivir, como si le limpiaran el disco duro, ¿da?

- Como quieras, miserable. –no le quedaba otra opción sino aceptar. Lo que sea que ese subnormal tuviera en mente para Yao Wang, Mao estaba seguro que el chino podría defenderse… tenía que estar seguro.

Respondió a todo lo que Iván Braginski le preguntó, desde la dirección de residencia actual de Yao hasta los productos "de noche" que compraba (_"¿y para qué se supone que quieres saber eso, idiota?" "Jijiji… a usted no le interesa, ¿da?"), _su número de celular personal y sus infracciones de tránsito.

- ¡Muchas gracias, señor! Ha sido inmensamente útil. Ahora, como le prometí, lo dejaré libre… pero primero, mi querido amigo Kiku quiere conversar un par de cositas con usted.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, imbécil, jamás me dijiste nada sobre esto!

- Da svidenya a todos. Me voy, los dejaré solos. ¡Trátalo bien, Kiku!

- Hai.

El señor Honda se acercó y se paró en el mismo sitio en el que estaba Iván hace unos segundos.

- Shinatty-chan-san… um, Shinatty-san… quisiera que conversemos de un tema que me interesa bastante… usted habrá escuchado de Hello Kitty, ¿verdad?

Mao tragó saliva. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y el hombre con quien hablaba ahora mismo era quien él creía… tenía mucho, _mucho_ que explicar.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Comments?<em>

*Xiao Yao: Pequeño Yao xDD


End file.
